<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I almost lost you by zechs_merquise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792748">I almost lost you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechs_merquise/pseuds/zechs_merquise'>zechs_merquise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechs_merquise/pseuds/zechs_merquise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mando x Reader fic with #11. “I almost lost you” kiss, based on a tumblr writer prompt challenge.</p>
<p>Contains SPOILERS for anyone who is not fully caught up with the most recent episodes of The Mandalorian!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I almost lost you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by my bestie waywardodysseys: Mando x Reader fic with #11. “I almost lost you” kiss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's not easy being a parent - ever. It’s especially not easy when it was thrust upon you by circumstance and you had no time to prepare for parenthood and you are just kind of winging it; but that's exactly what Din Djarin has been trying to do for his son, Grogu. He may not be the perfect parent by any basic standards, but he is trying his best. This little green womprat has become his son, and even though he was reluctant to admit it at first, Din really likes being a dad to Grogu. He has learned a lot about the way of the world that he thought he knew but as it turns out he knew very little and he’s learned more about himself in the process too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even the greatest parents in the universe still need help - and that’s where you came in. When you met them, it was when Greef Karga was dropping the child off at school. You were a counsellor trying to help the kids adjust to being in school and living in what is now a safe and thriving trade town. Most of the kids were happy and thriving but some were still afraid that rogue guild members or the IMP’s would come back, so you were there to ease their minds and listen to their troubles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had been watching the small green child with adoration and curiosity. Of course you had heard the rumors before Greef Karga and Cara Dune cleaned up Nevarro: a mandalorian caused quite the uproar when he stole something from the Empire thugs that still hung around town, and that something was a small green child. So you see Greef Karga come into your classroom carrying a small green child followed closely by a mandalorian, you knew who they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the time, you sat and watched the child and even laughed when he stole another child’s cookies, but you also had to reprimand him and teach him that stealing was wrong. You had a feeling he hadn’t had much social interaction and you learned later on that you were right. You remember going over to him, crouching down next to him and saying, “Hello sweetheart.” His ears perked and his attention turned to you, mouth as blue as the cookies he was eating. “Now, I don’t believe those belong to you. You have to return them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child looked down at the cookies and then back to the child he took them from and then back to you. You nodded and told him it was okay and he floated them back to the boy. You could tell that the child was sad, so you went to your bag and got some cookies to give him, “Here, now you have your own. Consider it a reward for doing the right thing.” The small green child was over the moon, he made happy noises in what you assumed was his language. After eating one cookie, he offered you one as a thank you. You happily accepted and the two of you ate cookies together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During naptime, you watched over the sleeping children. Except one didn't want to sleep. The child waddled his way over to you curious at the book you were reading to pass the time. That's how the mandalorian found you later on, the child in your lap, you reading to him while the others slept. Unfortunately, the mandalorian was in a terrible rush and took the child with him, you weren't able to say a proper goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed and they eventually came back and Grogu - you had now learned his name - had been left in your care. Grogu had taken a shine to you and was loathed to leave you every time you two had to part. The mandalorian seemed to pick up on this after a time and eventually asked you to join them as both a teacher and a caregiver for Grogu. You happily accepted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had been over a year ago. The mandalorian became Din and he referred to you sometimes as ‘just another stray’ but you didn’t mind. You had your skills beyond that of just a nurturer. Living in a formerly lawless town, you were exceptional with a blaster and a damn good shot to boot. Din had gifted you a spear of pure beskar to carry with you and you dedicated all your freetime to learning how to wield it properly. You found yourself growing quite fond of Din early on in your time together but now you were irrevocably in love with him, but you knew how devoted he was to his way of life so it was quite the bout of unrequited love on your part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you recently found yourself out near Kessel dealing with a small skirmish of bandits that were trying to take over a local town. So here you were, Grogu strapped tightly to your chest in his papoose, your beskar spear in your hand, listening to the townspeople’s stories. Din agreed to take the job and asked you to stay in town with the kid and keep an eye on everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You did just that, until a batch of the bandits decided to start ransacking the town while Din was dealing with their leader. You left Grogu safely hidden away with a family that you had taken you in and who were trying to hide their small children from the violence. “Okay buddy, I need you to stay here okay? I will come back for you. I promise.” You had kissed the top of his head before you left to defend the town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had been quite proud of yourself. You had taken out almost all of the men using the skills that Din had taught you. However, there were still a few pesky ingrates still left. You were able to get word to Din that the town was under attack, and he said to hold tight and he would be there as soon as he could but it wasn't going to be fast enough since the holdouts you were dealing with decided it would be easier to burn the town to the ground instead and there was no way you were letting that happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So you did what any good mother would do, made sure the world would be safe for your child. In retrospect, that's exactly what Grogu had become: your child. You realized long ago, around the same time you knew you were in love with Din, that you loved Grogu like he was your own son and you knew that he felt the same. You were his mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You steeled yourself and took deep calming breaths. You would be fine, you had to be, you had a promise to keep to your son. You launched a full on assault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din touched down in town seeing the remnants of a battle fought. He saw the townspeople trying to put out fires that were scattered around town. He had been trying to reach you on your communicator but you weren't answering. Din went to where he had left you and Grogu only to find his son being protected by the family that gave the three of you lodging. “The woman I was with, where is she? I can't reach her.” he asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mother pointed to the door, “She went to defend the town by herself, she told us she would be back but that was some time ago. We have people looking for her but no one has seen her.” The worried tone in her voice sent Din over the edge. He had seen the destruction of the town… he had seen all the dead bandits… were you responsible for all of that? If you were, then where were you now? Din tried to track your signal with his helmet but he wasn't able to, maybe if he got back to the ship he would have better luck. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din took Grogu back to the ship but when he got there, he noticed the bay door was wide open and there was a trail of blood trailing inside. That’s where he found you, bleeding out, barely conscious but fiercely holding your beskar spear, ready to defend yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing the blurry outline of silver and green, you dropped your spear. The metallic clang echoed in your ears and brought you back to consciousness for a moment, “Are you alright? Is Grogu okay?” your voice was breaking and weak. You were so tired and wanted to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din was at your side in seconds, you could feel his padded gloves on your face, “Hey, hey don’t close your eyes. You stay awake.” Din’s voice was gentle but stern. He picked apart the remnants of your clothes and armor trying to find your wounds and determine their severity. Some were deep but there was one that was near fatal. “Can you heal this wound?” Din asked his son, desperation pouring out of his voice. Grogu nodded and Din placed him near the wound. While Grogu was using the force to close and heal your wound, Din gathered the med kit to take care of your other wounds. He wasn't going to lose you… he couldn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You awoke slowly. You felt like you were laying in a bed of thick mud by the way your body was responding. Your eyes adjusted to the dim light and you finally took in the fact that there was a weight on your chest. You were met with the sight of a small green head laying nestled tightly against your chest. “Hey buddy.” your voice was rough like sandpaper, but Grogu awoke to the sound of your voice regardless. His chirps and coos were happy but concerned and you knew he was asking if you were alright. “I’m fine, I am just sorry I almost broke my promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din must have heard you talking to Grogu because he appeared in the doorway only moments later, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't help but scoff, “Like I went five rounds with a krayt dragon, but I think I will survive thanks to you two. I am sorry if I worried you…” You felt slightly ashamed that you almost died and left them alone but at the time you knew you were doing the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grogu, I need to talk to her alone for a minute, okay?” Din said to his son as he took him from your chest. Grogu nodded and allowed himself to be evicted from the room and placed at the dinner table where his favorite cookies were waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of your bed, helping you sit up in a more comfortable position. “Do you ever wonder why I gave you that spear?” Din asked, looking at the item in question resting against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To defend myself and Grogu.” You answered honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are half right, I wanted you to be able to protect yourself, but I could have given you any weapon. Why do you think I gave you that one?” Din asked again, hoping that you would pick up on what he was trying to say. He was never good with emotions or how to express them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Din. Why don’t you tell me?” You sighed, slightly uneasy by this line of questioning because you weren't sure what direction Din was taking this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that beskar is a sacred mineral to the Mandalorians? So when a mandalorian gives an outsider something that is made of beskar, it means that person is officially a part of that mandalorian’s clan…” His voice became soft and started to trail off at the end, he was losing his nerve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you saying? Are you saying I’m a part of your clan?” You lean forward slightly, surveying the outline of his helmet, wishing with all your might that you could see his face and read his expressions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are… and well-” Din paused and took a deep breath before continuing, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to do and to say. I just never could get up the courage to do it and after today, well I think it’s time.” Din pulled you to the edge of the bed so your feet rested on the floor, when he positioned himself on his knees between your legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked down at him curiously but your eyes grew extremely wide when Din started to take off his gloves revealing soft tanned skin underneath, “Oh Maker, what are you doing?!” you quickly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Din replied as his bare hands reached up for his helmet and removed it slowly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You found yourself face to face with the most beautiful man you had ever laid eyes on and you couldn’t help but cry. “Why… why are you doing this? What about the creed?” you babbled through your tears unable to take your eyes off his beautiful deep brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I almost lost you.” </b>
  <span>Din said in his now non-modulated voice. He brought his bare slightly callused hand to your cheek where his thumb wiped away your tears. “</span>
  <b>I almost lost you</b>
  <span> and you would have never known how I felt,</span>
  <em>
    <span> how I feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>
    <em>I love you</em>
  </b>
  <span>. I have loved you from the moment I saw you reading to the kid on Nevarro. The creed states that I can only show my face to the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want that person to be you. You are my kin, my clan and the mother to my son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing him say those words was more beautiful than hearing them alone. You couldn’t stop yourself when you launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and knocking the two of you to the floor. Your pain and injuries be damned. You started to kiss his face all over repeatedly before you took a moment to pull away from him, “Din Djarin, I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/><span>This time he grabbed your face with his soft and warm bare hands and pulled your lips to his where he kissed you with the fury and passion of all the stars in the universe. Feeling your lips against his finally after all this time was the single most holy experience he’s ever felt. In that moment he could swear he could feel The Maker take over his body and fill him with all the secrets of the universe in just that single kiss. You were The Maker, you were Mandalore, you were every single possible heavenly body wrapped into one and you were all his. He was never going to let you go because you were his kin, his clan, the mother of his son,</span><em><span> his wife</span></em> <em><span>and the love of his life</span></em><span>.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this probably sucked as it has been awhile since I have written anything, but I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>